


Kings of Con

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coming Out, Dean In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: "Cas, what the hell?" he exclaimed as he looked around them, at the crowd of people all dressed like... Oh fuck, no."It came to my knowledge that the prophet Chuck held these... Supernatural conventions," Castiel explained, sounding both amazed and confused. "I figured this might be a good idea to attend."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As you might know if you've read one of my last Supernatural oneshots, I've been marathoning the show with my sister. We watched episode 9 of season 5 ( _The real Ghostbusters_ ) a few days ago and... I got inspired :) This story takes place some time after that episode. I hope you'll enjoy it!

  


Dean should be used to it by now, really. Cas appearing next to him or right in front of him happened often enough so why the hell did the angel always manage to startle him? The hunter secretly believed that Castiel was doing it on purpose, waiting for the exact instant when Dean would let his guard down, so that he could make his green eyes widen in surprise. Today was no exception.

"Son of a bitch, Cas!" Dean screamed when the angel ambushed him in the bathroom of the motel he was currently staying at with Sam.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him with his usual words and intense stare. "I apologise for showing up so suddenly but there is something you should see. Now."

The poor human didn't have the time to ask questions or protest: next thing he knew, Cas had touched his forehead with two fingers and zapped him... Where had he zapped them exactly?

"Cas, what the hell?" he exclaimed as he looked around them, at the crowd of people all dressed like... Oh fuck, no.

"It came to my knowledge that the prophet Chuck held these... Supernatural conventions," Castiel explained, sounding both amazed and confused. "I figured this might be a good idea to attend."

"Yeah, no, Cas, it's not!" Dean said, horrified, as he remembered all too well the last convention Sam and he had had the misfortune to experience, with the creepy kids and whatnot.

"But..." Castiel started, his blue eyes turning to Dean in a discreet plea. "Look at them..."

He nodded in the direction of some of the people who had come in costumes and the hunter spotted himself several times as well as Sam, a fake werewolf, a much-too-young Bobby, a... Was that a girl dressed up as the Impala? Okay, that... That was amazing. But then, with a slight turn of his head, Dean caught sight of what exactly Castiel wanted him to see.

They were two, one dressed in a dark leather jacket, the other in a trench coat; Dean immediately recognised the characters they were interpreting (how could he not?) but a detail held his attention: they were holding hands. The hunter drew in a sharp breath and glanced at Cas, whose eyes shone with kindness and reassurance even as he reached out a little hesitantly and took Dean's hand in his.

Then, the hunter understood the real reason of their presence in this huge room full of Supernatural fans: the angel didn't just want to bring him there and make him angry with the amount of Dean's there were (or worse, yellow-eyed demons.) No, he wanted to help.

Castiel knew that Dean had... Well, he'd had a hard time coming to terms with his feelings for the angel. He had eventually accepted them, had even confessed them, in the secrecy of a dark night, in a hushed prayer meant for Cas only - Cas, whose smile had been shy and bright as the same time when he came that night, who had failed to find the right words that would express his thoughts and feelings, who had surged forward to kiss him, clumsy and inexperienced but so, so eager to try, to convey his emotions and tell Dean that his love was not unrequited.

No one knew, not even Sam. They would grasp every single second of peace and quiet they would find to spend it in each other's company, holding each other close, silently basking in the other's warmth. Outside their bubble though, they didn't allow themselves many affectionate gestures - Castiel would, if not for Dean's fear of judgement, especially his brother's - so they had to satisfy themselves with stolen moments, too rare and even more precious.

This, though? This was Cas' own way of showing him that there were people out there who would be supportive of their relationship. The Dean and Castiel the hunter saw were not the only ones, there seemed to be lots of couples or friends dressed up like them and, another surprise, other fans kept coming toward the fake Dean's and Castiel's to take pictures and exchange a few excited words about the relationship between the angel and the hunter. If he hadn't seen this with his own two eyes, Dean would probably never have believed it.

Squeezing Dean's hand, Cas slowly said:

"I thought that perhaps we could spend a few hours of our time here. No one will look at us twice, no one will ask questions. We could be ourselves... Truly. We could enjoy some time together without having to look above our shoulders for monsters or stares. We could have lunch together, as if this was a... a date - is it the right word?"

Dean nodded dumbly even as his emerald eyes widened at the suggestion, when it dawned on him that in fact, no one would pay them any attention; they could be like any other couple and fan here, celebrating a hunter's and an angel's love. No one would know it was true, no one would stare at them in disgust, no one would blame them for choosing each other, a human and a celestial being whose relationship had certainly not been part of Heaven's (or Hell's) plans.

Dean couldn't find the words to tell Castiel how much it meant to him that the angel was so eager to spend time with him, in public yet in a safe place. So, instead of using complete sentences that wouldn't express his exact thoughts and would make him sound stupid or sappy, Dean chose to kiss his angel, for the first time outside their secret places.

His eyes fluttering close, Dean felt Castiel's lips part against his own to return the kiss properly even as a strong hand sneaked around his waist to pull him closer. The hunter often expected softness and hesitation in Cas' gestures, since the angel always wanted to make sure that Dean liked what he was doing, that he was doing it right; this time though, Castiel didn't stop to ask, didn't question his own desire: the angel kissed his human like a desperate man, wanting to touch him and taste him. Dean's breath caught in his dry throat as he felt the emotions Castiel was pouring into their kiss, a promise of protection and unconditional love, even though the angel, better than anyone else, had seen how dark Dean's soul could be. And yet... Cas was kissing _him_ , holding _him_ , the messed up and broken human. Unashamed and enthusiastic. Dean would have kept kissing the angel like this, if loud cheering hadn't suddenly echoed all around them.

Breaking apart, the hunter and his lover glanced at each other in surprise before they turned to the small crowd that had gathered around them and was clapping, congratulating them for this _wonderful kiss_ or even, to Dean's great confusion and slight horror, taking pictures.

"Dude, that was the best Destiel kiss I've ever seen!" a girl dressed as - ew, God - Lilith exclaimed.

Dean wasn't sure what to make of this comment but Castiel was faster than him and answered with a satisfied smile, so tiny that only the hunter knew it was there:

"This might be so because we are not pretending."

The deafening screams that followed his words got Dean's ears ringing for the next hour. Fans quickly let them be though, but not without a few more comments like _you make an amazing Dean_ and _Castiel, there's an angels versus demons dance competition this afternoon, are you in?_ and the hunter managed to actually process what had just happened.

People could be supportive. Excited and happy even, knowing that they were... together. In love. (Chuck had better not write this down though, not to mention the crazy nights they spent rolling in bed. That shit had to remain private.)

This was all Dean knew he wanted but had been too scared to accept or try to get. Now, though... As he walked through the stands, still holding onto Castiel's hand, he realised that he could never go back, back to the shadows, to pretending in front of his brother that Cas and he were just friends. He realised that he didn't want to.

Later that afternoon, when Cas zapped them back to the motel, Dean tightened his hold around the angel's fingers before he could step back and release him.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured in wonder, his brows furrowing a little as he glanced to their hands, then at Sam who was heading their way with a worried and relieved expression at the same time - oops... Well, they had left him alone without any warning, of course he had worried.

The angel expected Dean to drop his hand like it burned, now that Sam was getting closer and closer but, if possible, the hunter's hand tightened again, although it remained gentle enough as to not hurt Castiel.

"I think it's time I introduce you to my brother... Properly," Dean softly whispered in his ear before he turned to the other man, a wide smile adorning his lips and thousands of hopes shining in his green eyes. "Hey, Sam."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments, it would make my day :)


End file.
